<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Candy by arcee_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503178">Sticky Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee'>arcee_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys, bottom!eunhyuk, haehyuk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HyukJae’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the pictures sent through his e mail. His normal afternoon turned to hell once again.</p><p> </p><p>The picture showed him in the most vulgar poses ever. The first picture had him laying on his back, completely naked and legs spread open. His erection was red and angry, ready to explode, traces of come visible on his sweaty body and a long vibrator was shoved up to his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Another picture showed his spread ass, abused and red, swollen from being over fucked, white come escaped from his pink opening, and from the angle the photo was taken, one could see his face clearly despite it was not the best angle but he could easily be recognised.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s face blushed in crimson red and quickly he closed his laptop, not wanting anyone to see what he just saw.</p><p> </p><p>It happened three months a go, one afternoon, HyukJae found a burglar in his apartment. Instead of running away, the burglar stayed and raped him, the burglar, he introduced himself as DongHae, forced HyukJae to enjoy the sex, and when he was done, his friend, KiBum joined them. Although they did not take anything precious, the two stayed at HyukJae’s place the whole weekend, fucking HyukJae thoroughly and took pictures of HyukJae in various position.</p><p> </p><p>After that day, they left and HyukJae hadn’t heard anything from them anymore. HyukJae was too humiliated to go to the police and after a while, he decided to forget about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to another apartment and resumed his life, but today the e mail he received made the horrible memory returned.</p><p> </p><p>[I got hundreds of these pictures in my computer, if you don’t want me to post them on the internet, you will do as I said]</p><p> </p><p>Feeling dizzy out of a sudden, HyukJae decided to go home early. Unfortunately as he was on his way to his apartment building, his phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hyukkie-ah ...” the familiar tone would stay in HyukJae’s mind forever, “This is your boyfriend DongHae, why are you not replying my e mail?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you want?!” HyukJae stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk ... why are you so snappy today? Don’t you remember that we got a date today?” DongHae chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“D-date?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so cute Hyukkie-ah ... why don’t you go back to your place and get the package I sent to you so you can get ready before our date?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s face was red as a tomato, he wanted to vanish into thin air, knowing what the other man wanted from him. HyukJae could swear DongHae’s definition of a date must be full of perverted ideas and he didn’t like it at all.</p><p> </p><p>He reached his apartment and found a box in front of his door. No sender, just his name and his address. He took the box in with heavy heart and found several things inside.</p><p> </p><p>Things he didn’t even want to know what for.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s phone rang once again, it was DongHae again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you home yet, Hyukkie?” he sounded excited, “Why don’t you take a shower? Take the box with you to the bathroom and get yourself ready ...”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae washed himself slowly, he didn’t want to know what was in store for him because he was sure he would not like it. As much as he wanted to stay in the shower the whole night, he finally finished washing himself. The thought of running away was so strong, but he knew he would not be able to escape DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he found on the box was a bottle of lotion. DongHae put a note on it.</p><p> </p><p>[Put this on your body, make sure to make ‘it’ slick or you’ll get hurt]</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks on fire, HyukJae uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his hand. Slowly, he rubbed himself with the clear cream, on his chest, his torso, down to his crotch and finally, his fingers reached his backside.</p><p> </p><p>His unsure finger pushed into his tight hole, DongHae and KiBum had trained his body well that day when they took him so HyukJae’s tight hole loosen up slowly, accepting the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh ...” HyukJae groaned as he pushed his whole finger into himself, bending himself over the sink, he reached for the lube with his free hand and dribbled more into his anal cavity. He added another finger and slowly working his fingers in and out of himself to loosen up his ring of muscles.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae whimpered as accidentally his fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside his body. Biting his lip, HyukJae decided it was enough preparation and searched for the next item.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he took from the box was a rubber chain with small balls attached on the chain.</p><p> </p><p>And it hit his brain that the thing was actually an anal beads.</p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to put the toy? How sick was DongHae?</p><p> </p><p>Taking the lube, HyukJae slicked the toy and slowly pushed the first ball into his prepared hole. It slid in slowly, the feeling of the rubber ball inside him was making HyukJae’s inner walls tingled in such a strange way.</p><p> </p><p>The balls were not that big, so when HyukJae slowly entered the second ball, his ring of muscles didn’t protest much.</p><p> </p><p>The third and the fourth ball entered him with the same ease, HyukJae was pushing the sixth ball when he realized that the beads were filling him up to his rectum. He had to force the seventh ball in, and the feeling of the rubber balls rubbing against his inner tunnel was starting to give him a funny feeling.</p><p> </p><p>When the last ball was in, HyukJae was panting and sweating a little, although he just took a bath. He straightened up and it made the beads inside him moved in such a way that sent a strange jolt to his spine and down to his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>His hand found a circular rubber-like tool on the box.</p><p> </p><p>[Put this around your cock]</p><p> </p><p>The notes said so.</p><p> </p><p>Obediently, HyukJae placed the cock ring around the base of his member, blocking his arousal from springing.</p><p> </p><p>The last piece was a black thong. It was made for men, it pressed against HyukJae’s most intimate areas and despite being constricted with the cock ring, it was still uncomfortable and too tight.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s phone rang again, it was DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you put on your dark skinny jeans and that grey buttoned down shirt? You’ll look good on them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wa-wait! I can’t wear this!” HyukJae protested.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course you can”, DongHae laughed, “Just put your clothes on! You will find an address card on the box, meet me there in 30 minutes, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>With much difficulties, HyukJae put on his clothes. The way the small balls bumped into each others and rubbed his insides intensified the strange feelings he was experiencing. After a few minutes, he managed to put his clothes and shoes, taking the card on the box, he left his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The address was located around 15 minutes from his apartment, but since he could not walk fast, HyukJae took more than half an hour to get there.</p><p> </p><p>It was only five in the afternoon when HyukJae arrived on the spot. The place was a motel, not an expensive looking motel but not a run down place either. Just a regular, normal, small ... love motel.</p><p> </p><p>This place was commonly used for the swingers and cheaters to meet, HyukJae blushed again, how would his friends react when they see him in this place?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh ... I’m looking for Lee DongHae?” HyukJae asked the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist checked the names he looked at HyukJae with an amused look on his face before answering, “He’s at 233, second floor to the left".</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, HyukJae walked to the room, slowly, since the journey had enough to abuse his inner wall. The cream he used earlier was starting to make him hot and tingling his nerves. He was just three steps away from the table when the receptionist called him, "Good luck man, you're really gonna face a beast in there!"</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae did not know what to say, his was sure that he was blushing in embarrassment at the comment. He wanted to dig a hole and just die.</p><p> </p><p>Although he tried to make the short journey to the said room as long as possible, he finally arrived. Knocking the door with shaky fingers, before finally the face he didn't wish to see until the next life, appeared on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyukkie! You’re finally here!” DongHae welcomed him cheerfully, “Come in baby, let me help you with your coat!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae was glad that DongHae was the only person in the room. He would have died if DongHae invited his friends and made him to have sex with more guys.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me? Look, I can’t ...”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae kissed him to keep HyukJae silent, “We’re dating remember?” he removed HyukJae’s coat, “Come, have a seat!” he made HyukJae to sit on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae followed the other man’s lead although he was so confused. As his ass came contact with the chair, he winced, the beads inside him were pushed deeper and just hit his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You look so uptight!” DongHae chuckled, “Here”, he handed HyukJae a glass of wine, “To losen you up ...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae took the glass of wine and followed DongHae’s little game of date. DongHae filled his glass again as his first was finished, and again ... and again.</p><p> </p><p>At his fourth glass, HyukJae was starting to feel hot.</p><p> </p><p>His skin flushed and the heat spread all over his body, trying to calm himself down, HyukJae took a deep breath, but the movement made his inner walls squeezed the beads inside him and it made his member tightened.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae let out a whimper at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae eyed his prey with hunger, he knew it was time to take what he’d been looking for all day. HyukJae had loosen up a lot thanks to the wine, every little accidental touch DongHae sent and the quirky jokes he told made HyukJae flushed even more.</p><p> </p><p>And it was a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae blushed a deeper shade of red when DongHae kissed him, he did not reject DongHae although his response was reluctant. Thanks to the wine and the things DongHae told HyukJae to put earlier, this was getting better and better...</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take this to the bed”, DongHae offered.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s panic returned, he was going to get raped again!</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, this time you will enjoy it”, DongHae said, “Or if you’d prefer to do it here ... on the couch ... knowing how much you liked it when we did it on your couch ... “</p><p> </p><p>DongHae pulled HyukJae to stand up, his fingers unbuttoning HyukJae’s shirt. He decided that he liked undressing HyukJae, knowing that HyukJae’s body had been prepared for him, it was like unwrapping a present ...</p><p> </p><p>“Pl-please ... don’t do this to me”, HyukJae begged, “Delete the files ... or ... or ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go to the police and tell them that you’re black mailing me!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae smiled, he brushed HyukJae’s shirt off the shoulders, leaving HyukJae’s upper body bare, “And what makes you think that they’ll believe you?” he pulled HyukJae’s jeans down, “I got pictures of us having sex and you haven’t reported that I stole anything, so you can’t charge me with burglary”, HyukJae’s jeans slid down his legs completely, “And I’m not the one coming to a love motel wearing such skimpy underwear, begging to be fucked!”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but you told me to! You’re black mailing me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have anything to prove that you’re not here on your own will?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae crestfallen, he was trapped!</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s see what you have for me”, DongHae lowered the black thong, revealing HyukJae’s throbbing erection. The hard organ sprang out of its confinement the moment the tight underwear was out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae’s finger found the last bead of the anal toy planted on HyukJae’s ass, HyukJae felt so full that the moment DongHae spread his ass cheeks, some of the beads escaped his cavity.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so naughty Hyukkie!” DongHae exclaimed, “Why don’t you lay down and show me what you like to do when you’re on your own ...” he pushed HyukJae to the bed, so HyukJae was laying on his back, completely exposed.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae placed something on his hand, and HyukJae recognized it as the blue vibrator his friends gave him as a joke a long time a go. That was the only thing DongHae took from his house that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want to watch you play!” DongHae sat on a chair facing the bed, “You better start Hyukkie, or I will punish you!” he laughed innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling utterly humiliated and disgraced, HyukJae followed the order, he reached to the vibrator and switched it on, slowly, he pressed the vibrating toy against his flushed skin, from his chest to a nipple, causing the tanned nub to harden.</p><p> </p><p>Under DongHae’s order, HyukJae did all the things he thought could only be seen on a porn. He was told to pleasure himself, pinching his hard nipples, using the vibrating toy to tease his sensitive parts, jerking his own member, and played with the anal beads on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae didn’t know if it was the wine or himself, but after a while, he was moaning like a wanton whore, head swimming with pleasure, and his organ throbbing in need to release.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a good boy”, DongHae smirked, he had removed his clothes and now he was standing naked in front of HyukJae, his member fully erect, due to the erotic display HyukJae gave him, “Now I will reward you”, he spread HyukJae’s legs wider, sitting on the bed, he removed the cock ring on HyukJae’s weeping arousal.</p><p> </p><p>With no warning, DongHae pulled the beads out of HyukJae with one harsh tug, the sensation was too much of HyukJae that he came hard without even being touched. His once restrained member squirted thick come all over his body, as he moaned and panted hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You just came so much, Hyukkie ...” DongHae said, stroking HyukJae’s soiled body, “and I barely touched you ... what a slut ...”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae used some tissues to clean HyukJae’s body from his own come, “What a mess ... and I thought you said that you were straight ...” DongHae chuckled, “But you came with a toy on your ass ... You must have done this many times ...”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! I’ve never ...!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” DongHae smirked, “Look ...” he traced a finger to HyukJae’s opening, swollen a little from the earlier penetration by the beads, “Your ass is sucking my finger in”, he continued as he played with HyukJae’s opening, “It seems like you’re begging to be stuffed back here!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I-it’s not true ...!” HyukJae’s protest was weak as DongHae insterted another finger, HyukJae tensed, but it only made his anal spinchter tightened around DongHae’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that but your ass is sucking my fingers like a slut”, DongHae pushed deeper and intentionally hit a bundle of nerves inside HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” HyukJae’s back arched as pleasure hit his sense once again.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae pulled his fingers out with a small laugh, “Now look what you have done, now I’m hard ... you are so good at making me horny, Hyukkie!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae did not response, knowing DongHae, he would continue to tease HyukJae and it wouldn’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Now tell me, will you give me a blowjob and make me come in your mouth, or should I fuck your ass until we both come?” DongHae asked.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae gulped, he didn’t want that man to rape him again! But then again, he didn’t have much choice. If only he could just make DongHae to come and then it will all be over ...</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll suck you ...” HyukJae finally answered in hoarse voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound too excited”, DongHae patted HyukJae’s head, “Are you sure? Or are you secretly wanting me to fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae shook his head, “No ...! I’m sure! I’ll ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it nicely Hyukkie, ... I am your boyfriend afterall ...” DongHae smiled.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae took a deep breath, he opened his eyes and finally said it.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, may I suck your cock?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it!” DongHae looked satisfied, “Alright you can do it if you’re so eager to suck ...”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae positioned HyukJae on his lap, HyukJae was timid and tense, but DongHae was sure he could make HyukJae to enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s first few licks were experimental, his tongue was so soft and warm on DongHae’s burning erection. DongHae pushed HyukJae’s head to make him take the hint, and HyukJae took the hard member into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s mouth was hot and tight, he gave his best to suck DongHae’s organ, but he was just too nervous to meet DongHae’s expectations. After a few attempts that only made HyukJae choking, DongHae pulled HyukJae off his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t get it do you?” he kissed HyukJae, tasting his tangy taste on HyukJae’s tongue, “Or you just love to be fucked so much you pretended to give me a bad blow job so I can fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae positioned HyukJae so he was hovering on top of HyukJae, rubbing the head of his erect shaft against HyukJae’s puckering entrance, his voice was husky on HyukJae’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I’ll just fuck you until you come ... How do you like that baby?” hearing no answer, he pinched one of HyukJae’s nipple and pulled until HyukJae yelped in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Pl-please no ... don’t ...” HyukJae cried out, “Don’t ...!”</p><p> </p><p>“But your body said otherwise ...”</p><p> </p><p>To HyukJae’s shock, his member was starting to rise due to the sensation DongHae was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>“I barely touch you and you’re getting hard again ... Just admit it ... you’re such a whore”, DongHae breathed out on HyukJae’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah!” HyukJae whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae played with HyukJae’s body, he touched HyukJae’s member, bringing it to full erection. Sucking and licking HyukJae’s neck, taking HyukJae’s body into a higher level of pleasure and in return, HyukJae’s member hardened again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... Aaah ... Haaa...hn!!” HyukJae almost screamed as DongHae plunged into his slick opening without any warning. His hole stretched wide to accomodate DongHae’s large member, since he was prepared and properly lubed earlier, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought. In fact, the way DongHae’s hot organ forcing its way into his anal cavity brought a tingling pleasure to HyukJae’s heated nerves.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae did not wait for HyukJae to adjust, he plunged deeper into HyukJae’s body, pistoning in and out in such urgency. What HyukJae showed him was enough to burn all the sanity he had left.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae could not protest as DongHae used him, although he felt humiliated and used, he could not stop himself from moaning and whimpering as DongHae’s engorged erection plunged deeper into him in every thrust. Soon, HyukJae’s own member was hardening and weeping pre come, trapped between their hot bodies.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae moved his hips to meet DongHae’s thrusts, everytime DongHae’s member hit the sensitive spot inside him, stars appeared on his sight. The pure white pleasure he was experiencing was just too much and he was so close on reaching his bliss.</p><p> </p><p>The tightness around DongHae’s member was making DongHae moan as well, he was proud of HyukJae, despite his refusal, he was a perfect sex toy. DongHae thrusted himself deep inside HyukJae for the final time, HyukJae’s toes curled at the intensity of the sensation, moans spilled from his mouth as he DongHae exploded inside him, the hot come filling his rectum was flooding his senses, somehow it gave him such pleasure that even before DongHae finished shooting his loads, HyukJae followed his lead to come as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh ...” HyukJae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure he was receiving was too much. Never in his life he experienced something like this ... Well apart from the few days he spent with DongHae and KiBum three months a go ...</p><p> </p><p>They stayed connected for a while even after the last of their orgasm subsided. DongHae finally moved, but he didn’t disconnect himself from HyukJae’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“You know something, you’re really cute”, he commented.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got what you wanted ... please ... let me go ... and the pictures ...”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae kissed HyukJae to keep him quiet and despite his urge to flee, HyukJae had to take the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we are a good match”, DongHae said, “We should see each others again”.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look what you did to me”, DongHae pulled himself out of HyukJae’s spent body, “I’ve never came so much in my life”, HyukJae blushed as he was mentioning the amount of seed spilling from HyukJae’s abused hole, “You’re really something Hyukkie!”</p><p> </p><p>“I ...!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae tried hard to squirm himself out of DongHae’s hold, but DongHae wouldn’t let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do this! I’m straight! I don’t like men and ... and ... I ... ah!” he yelped as DongHae bit his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You got more stamina than most of my lovers”, DongHae grinned, “I think we can work this out!” There had to be something really wrong with this guy! HyukJae started to worry for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go! I’m leaving!” HyukJae tried to get up from the bed, he was almost succeeded, unfortunately, his lower back protested and he ended up groaning on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby”, DongHae cooed, “Let me help you”, he picked HyukJae off the floor, bridal style, and dumped HyukJae back on the bed, “It’s official! We’re now dating!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae jumped on HyukJae on the bed and soon HyukJae’s protesting screams turned into hot moans as DongHae worked his sinful tongue and fingers all over HyukJae’s body, making HyukJae experiencing more pleasure than what HyukJae could even imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you Hyukkie! Be my wife okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo!” HyukJae cried in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>